Naruto's Gift: Mr Ukki
by Nefero
Summary: Sebuah kado untuk Kakashi. A translation of Mr. Ukki by kakashidiot. Not yaoi.


Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Mr. Ukki belong to kakashidiot. This version of Mr. Ukki, a Sign of Heart is mine...

Sebuah terjemahan dari fic berjudul Mr. Ukki, karya Kakashidiot.

Tidak ada yang namanya yaoi di sini. Oh ya, ini belum Shippuden, jadi masih pake Tim 7 yang awal, yang ada Sasukenya (ugh...). Dan di sini keadaan masih damai...

Kalo gitu, mari kita mulai!

Mr. Ukki, a Sign of Heart

By Fantasi Liar

Hari dimana Naruto menjadi Genin adalah hari yang mengubah kehidupan sehari-hari warga desa Konoha. Ada berbagai alasan, dan salah satunya adalah ini.

Saat hari ulang tahun Naruto tiba, bukannya diam karena ketakutan, Iruka-sensei (yang tahu akan semua jenis data shinobi, besar atau kecil) mentraktirnya makan ramen di kedai favoritnya (Kedai Ramen Ichiraku) dan kemudian memberinya dua buah kado.

Satu set kunai baru.

Dan sebuah tanaman dengan bunga-bunga berwarna merah.

Mata biru Naruto melebar saat melihat kado pertama, tapi dalam waktu yang lama, dia hanya bisa menatap heran pada kado yang kedua.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Menghias tempatmu." Iruka tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang bingung. "Ruanganmu terlalu polos, aku pikir kau akan suka jika ditambah sedikit warna."

"Oh." Lalu dia mengangkat bahunya. "Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja," guru itu tertawa. "Kau harus menyiraminya setiap hari, tempatkan ini di dekat jendelamu."

"Uhh... banyak sekali..."

"Tidak juga. Ini sepadan."

"Kenapa? Apa kau suka bunga, Iruka-sensei?"

"Di atap apartemenku, aku punya kebun kecil."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang – yang – membosankan?"

"Itu menenangkan. Kapan-kapan kau harus ikut aku." Wajah Iruka melembut sambil menggaruk luka di hidungnya, berpikir dalam-dalam. "Aku ingat – aku ingat ibuku berkebun. Itu akan menghiasi meja kami. Ayahku akan membawakan bunga-bunga baru untuk ditumbuhkannya. Ibuku selalu tersenyum pada bunga-bunga itu. Dia bilang kalau bunga adalah cara untuk menunjukkan orang lain bahwa kau peduli pada mereka."

"Huuuuhhh..." Naruto menggeliat dengan helaan napas yang besar, mendorong mangkuk ramen yang ke sepuluh (dan terakhir) milikknya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu..."

"Yaah... itu benar. Semua perempuan suka bunga – itu bagus untukmu tahu hal –"

"Sakura juga suka bunga?"

"Mungkin? Kenapa? Kau tertarik?"

"Uh... tidak, tidak... tidak sepenuhnya..."

Iruka membiarkannya.

Hari-hari berlalu. Sampai suatu hari, setelah Tim 7 menyerahkan tiga laporan misi kelas D mereka, saat Sakura dan Sasuke berpaling – saat Kakashi menghilang –

Iruka memanggil Naruto.

"Apa? Kau mentraktirku hari ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kau berikan pada gurumu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Iruka-sensei?"

"Jangan berkata begitu."

"Berkata apa?"

"Jangan – jangan – tak perlu kau pikirkan... perhatikan saja..."

Asuma dan Kurenai masuk, bersama tim mereka. Ino segera menggelayuti Sasuke, yang sedang mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada bualan Kiba. Sakura dan Ino bertengkar, sampai akhirnya mereka bosan dan memisahkan diri, saling menghina.

Meletakkan kertas-kertasnya di meja, Asuma menaikkan alisnya pada kata-kata Iruka.

"Itu hari ulang tahunnya, bodoh."

"Apa? Baka-sensei punya hari ulang tahun?"

"Tentu saja dia punya!" kata Sakura, menjatuhkan pukulan keras di kepalanya. "Siapa yang tidak punya?" lalu dia berhenti dan melihat gurunya dengansopan. "Itu bukan hari ini, kan?"

"Uhhh... bukan... tapi besok..." Iruka mengernyit pada benjolan yang tumbuh di kepala Naruto.

"Besok?" Sakura kaget. "Apa – aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbelanja!"

Naruni Sakura marah-marah.

BAKA-SENSEI! SANGAT TIDAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB DENGAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KITA!

Naruto masih mengerjap.

"Jadi kita harus memberinya kado?"

"Itu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan." Kata Iruka. "Kau akan melakukannya untukku, kan? Ya, kan?"

"Ya... tapi kau bukan pemalas, tidak pernah terlambat, bukan guru mesum –"

"NARUTO! Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu!"

"Hmmmm..." Naruto terlihat merendahkan. "Terserah. Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Seberapa susah memangnya?" tanya Sasuke, yang baru saja datang (setelah dengan suksesnya melepaskan dirinya dari Ino).

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbelanja bersama?"

"Tidak, aku sudah dapat ideku sendiri..."

"Aku bisa pergi bersamamu!" kata Naruto, tiba-tiba merasa gembira. " Lupakan Si Bodoh Sasuke!"

"Tidak akan!" Sakura pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

Melihat Tim 7 pergi di tengah-tengah perdebatan lain –

"Ayo beri dia ramen!"

"NARUTO! Siapa yang ingin ramen untuk sebuah kado?"

"Uhh... aku?"

"Kau aneh."

"Tidak. Dia bodoh."

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN ITU, SASUKE, KAU SIALAN!"

"Oke... ayo lihat... bagaimana dengan... senjata?"

"Mungkin..." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Pakaian. Dia memakai seragam yang sama setiap hari. Itu mengerikan."

"Kita tidak tahu ukurannya."

"Oh. Benar."

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari bukunya?"

"Naruto. Dia sudah mesum, dia tidak butuh bantuan kita."

"Aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Dah, Sakura-chan! Jangan sampai tersesat!"

"Aku akan jalan bersamamu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Lupakan itu."

"Dingin sekali..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Sakura-chan!"

"Tidak mau."

Hari berikutnya, setelah terlambat sejam setengah seperti biasa, Kakashi menemukan timnya menunggunya di jembatan.

"Hokage-sama menyuruh kita libur," Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh?" Kakashi mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Apa?"

"Hari. Ulang. Tahunmu."

"Oh."

Ada sebuah keheningan.

Di suatu tempat seekor burung berkicau. Beberapa jangkrik berbunyi. Sungai di bawah kaki mereka bergemericik.

"Jadi aku sudah menyiapkan piknik untuk hadiahmu, Sensei! Dan beberapa kue panggang untuk kau bawa pulang."

"Terima kasih, Sakura!" kata Kakashi, matanya menyipit senang. "Makanan buatan rumah memang selalu lebih sehat dari pada jajanan di luar! Ahahaha!"

Naruto menatap tajam pada gurunya. "Hentikan tawa bodohmu – dan berhenti memandangku!"

"Ugh... kau sendiri yang tidak akan tumbuh jika kau tetap memakan makanan tak sehatmu –"

"Awww! Diamlah dan ayo pergi!"

Naruto mulai berjalan, diikuti oleh Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi yang sangat bingung.

"Jadi..." Jounin itu bertanya setelah mereka sudah sampai tempat piknik yang sudah disiapkan oleh Haruno-san untuk mereka. "Apa yang menyebabkan semua ini?"

Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah mangkuk nasi dan ayamnya yang ke enam. Tapi Sakuralah yang akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Iruka-sensei memberitahu kita kemarin kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu, Sensei? Dasar! Kado dari kami bisa saja lebih baik dari ini kalau kau memberi kami waktu untuk menabung dulu! Aku bisa mendapatkan ukuran bajumu atau sesuatu!"

Kakashi sweat-drop dengan ide untuk memakai pakaian yang diambil oleh Sakura.

Merah jambu cerah? Atau lebih buruk – pakaian yang menyamai si Uchiha?

"Ulang tahunku tidak tertalu penting. Hanya hari biasa dalam setahun –" suara Kakashi mengecil saat melihat ekspresi mengerikan murid-muridnya (ya, bahkan Sasuke).

"Hn... baiklah... bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Terakhir kali aku merayakan ulang tahunku adalah... saat aku berumur lima tahun..."

Keheningan yang mengerikan lainnya.

"Itu... menyedihkan..." ujar Sakura.

"Ya. Bahkan aku merayakan ulang tahunku – " kata Sasuke. "Dan sekarang, Iruka-sensei mengajakku keluar dan sebagainya."

"Ya, ya. Iruka-sensei juga begitu padaku..."

"Dia butuh seorang kekasih..."

"Apa?"

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Baiklah... ini kado dariku. Camilan..." kata Sakura, senang, meletakkan sebuah kotak kaleng di atas pangkuan Kakashi – dengan pita yang indah. "Jangan membukanya atau itu akan cepat basi."

"Oke. Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Ini untukmu," senyum Sasuke.

Kakashi mendapat ransel baru dan perlengkapan medis dengan terima kasih lagi.

Naruto meletakkan kadonya di depan Kakashi.

"Silakan! Kado terbaik yang kau terima untuk ulang tahunmu!"

Ada keheningan saat tiga orang lainnya menatap tanaman hijau dari Naruto itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini Mr. Ukki."

"Uh... apa –"

"Mr. Ukki!"

"Mr. Ukki untukku?" tanya Kakashi dengan pelan, mencoba berpikir masuk akal.

"Yap! Iruka-sensei dan aku yang memilihnya untukmu! Tanaman yang paling mudah, karena kata Iruka-sensei, kau akan sering pergi keluar dan akan butuh tanaman yang mudah dirawat – dan tempatmu mungkin kering dan sinar mataharinya lebih sedikit – dan kau mungkin lupa untuk menyiramnya – dan mungkin kau tidak punya bakat untuk berkebun – jadi kami memberimu sebuah tanaman yang sangat indah dan sangat mudah untuk dirawat –"

"Sungguh, Naruto... aku tidak sebegitu tak bertanggungjawab, kan?" mata Kakashi menutup dengan helaan napasnya.

Hening.

"Baiklah. Lupakan pertanyaanku," kata Jounin itu. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Dia berhenti.

"Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu?"

Naruto tertawa.

"Itu yang kukatakan, saat Iruka-sensei memberiku tanaman tahun lalu. Tapi yang dia katakan benar! Berkebun itu menyenangkan. Dan punya sesuatu yang hidup di sekitarmu itu hebat – itu merupakan pengingat, katanya, dari orang-orang yang mencintai kita. Jadi, saat kau melihat Mr. Ukki, kau tahu kalau seseorang mencintaimu dan selalu bersamamu!"

"Uh-huh..." kata Kakashi, melirik tanaman itu sebagaimana tanaman itu akan berubah menjadi monster. "Aku mengerti..."

Sasuke menahan tawanya.

Sakura cekikikan.

"Sungguh, Naruto... kau itu aneh..."

"Tapi itu benar! Kata Iruka-sensei semua perempuan suka bunga!"

"Nah, kalau itu memang benar," Sakura setuju. "Bunga favoritku adalah..."

"Siapa yang peduli?" tanya Sasuke.

"Beritahu aku!" Naruto bertanya dengan tak sabar.

"Lupakan itu." Sakura menggeram.

Kakashi melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berdebat tentang bunga, dia hanya bisa tertawa dengan mulut tertutup.

Mereka aneh. Mereka punya masalah sendiri-sendiri. Tapi sungguh... mereka bertiga itu lucu...

Asuma, Kurenai, Genin kalian boleh saja melampaui kemampuan timku. Tapi aku punya mereka bertiga yang bukan hanya dengan sikap – tapi juga –

Dan untuk sekali ini, Kakashi sadar apa yang telah hilang darinya bertahun-tahun lalu. Apa yang tahun-tahun dalam diam, kesendirian dan kemandirian itu telah ambil darinya –

Apa yang tak bisa ANBU berikan padanya –

Hati.

Jika sekarang kau pergi ke ruangan kecil milik Hatake Kakashi, kau tak akan menemukan banyak benda di sana. Hampir semua benda-benda keluarganya masih tergeletak di rumah besar yang ditinggalkannya. Ruangannya hanyalah salah satu dari ruangan bagian Jounin yang ada di bangunan apartemen tua. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai balkon – dindingnya juga polos tanpa hiasan – kecuali untuk beberapa kertas dan lukisan aneh. Ada sebuah meja. Sebuah kursi. Sebuah almari pakaian. Sebuah kasur berselimut hijau dengan shuriken hitam yang menghiasinya.

Di ruangan kecil itu kau hanya bisa melihat empat benda yang berwarna terang.

Satu set buku Icha Icha berwarna oranye terang.

Sebuah foto dari seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kacamata pelindung, seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat dengan tanda di kedua pipinya, seorang Jounin-sensei berambut pirang dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih dengan masker.

Sebuah foto lain dari seorang anak laki-laki yang menatap tajam di sebelah seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda yang tersenyum lebar, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang di sebelahnya dan di atas mereka semua, seorang Jounin-sensei berambut putih dengan masker.

Dan terletak di belakang foto-foto itu, dekat dengan jendela, masih tumbuh, masih hidup –

Sebuah tanda kehidupan.

Sebuah tanda akan hati.

Mr. Ukki.

The End

This fic is a translation of Mr. Ukki by kakashidiot. A very big thanks to her! XOXOXO

Sudah baikkah? Atau masih buruk? Ada yang salah?

Minta kritik dan sarannya, ya! :D

Makasih banget bagi yang udah baca dan yang udah nyempetin untuk review (kalo ada sih...)

Maaf kalo banyak yang salah...

Ojit! Sampai sini dulu ya...

Aku akan datang dengan fic terjemahanku yang lainnya! (masih belum bisa untuk buat fic 100% buatanku, jadi sampai saat ini baru bisa nerjemahin n ngedit fic aja... T-T)

So, sayonara!


End file.
